Primeval - Love IS Love
by PrimEmmaPitch
Summary: Lots of Short, Romantic, Fluffy Primeval pairings! Same-sex drabbles! Alot of sexy Connor, Beautiful Abby and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a load of drabbles I came up with about a week ago. YES - All the Primeval pairings in this are same-sex, if you don't like it, don't bother reading!:) 'M' rated for a reason, as this is romance...;) Anyway, hope you enjoy reading. Please review, It will encourage me to write more! First fanfic, Welcome to criticism/advice/what you think about it. - Thanks all! Em xxx**

1. Professor Nick Cutter was in his lab waiting for his young companion Connor Temple to appear with the new handheld anomaly detector he had been babbling on about. He sighed impatiently and tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him.

"Hurry up Connor," He mumbled to himself. He knew the others had gone to the next anomaly site and were waiting for the two of them to bring the handheld device with them.

He was just about to give up and ring Stephen to tell him not to bother and carry on the search when the door swung open, interrupting him.

Connor casually strolled up to where Cutter was standing, and before Cutter could make any sort of complain about how long the young man took, he snaked his arm around Cutter's waist and leaned into him, their lips crashing together. Cutter let out a muffled cry, clearly surprised by this sudden action, but then automatically wrapped his arms around Connor's neck, deepening the kiss.

Both tongues fought for dominance, while both men moaned in pleasure. Connor pushed the older man against the wall behind them, and Cutter dug his nails into the other mans warm back, causing Connor to groan softly. He pressed against Nick's body, his hands cupping the Professor's cheeks as the kiss intensified.

Finally, Connor pulled back, blushing. He ran out of the room before Cutter could demand an explanation.

Cutter straightened up, running his hands through his hair. He turned to look at the desk in front of him, and noticed that the new handheld detector was placed there. "Oh Connor.." He smiled, taking the masterpiece. He didn't care about the handheld detector - or his friends waiting for him anymore. He was off to find Connor, and show him how much he really wanted him.

**Hehehe. Got a lot more coming guys! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

2 - Abby/Sarah/Jenny

It was the girls day off work. Abby Maitland, Sarah Page and Jenny Lewis had gone out to a posh restaurant. Jenny had booked to take her new lovers out for a romantic meal for three.

All three entered the italian restaurant, all dressed up for the occasion. Jenny was wearing a scarlet slim floaty dress that came just below her knees with matching scarlet heels. Abby had chosen a sparkly blue strapless dress that showed off her curves, with a pair of sparkly white heels. Sarah had decided on a indigo flowery dress that hugged her figure with black strappy heels.

Jenny had taken Sarah's delicate hand in her own and her other was placed on the small of Abby's back as they were lead to their table. It was an expensive place, and the persuasive Jenny Lewis had booked for them to have a candle lit booth in the corner. Sarah and Jenny took the seats next to each other while Abby sat down opposite them both.

"Wow Jen, this place sure looks posh!" Abby gasped happily. Jenny smiled and reached over to take her hand, "Well I do like to spoil my girls, don't I?" She replied smugly.

Sarah kissed her cheek, agreeing, "Yep. You treat me and Abby like royality." All women giggled and picked up their menus. The menus were very detailed and all the suggestions sounded delicious. After a long time choosing, their food was ordered. Since they weren't going to be interrupted by an anomaly call, the girls decided that tonight they would chat about their childhoods to get to know eachother a lot better.

Sarah explained that when her dad and mum split up, her dad would take her to the British Museum on a saturday. That was how she got her love for ancient history and then when she was older she got a job there as an Egyptologist. Jenny had told the younger women that when she was little she used to bribe her brothers into wearing her dresses and putting on her makeup. Then Abby spoke up about something she'd kept hidden for long enough.

"My parents used to hit me.." She gulped back a sob, continuing in a whisper, "Then when I was twelve, my dad..h-he...raped me." She choked out, silent tears cascading down her pearl cheeks. Sarah quickly leaned over and kissed Abby's tears away gently, then pecked her lips. Jenny shuddered as her own tears ran down her face and she squeezed the blonde's hand sympathetically, whispering sharply, "Bastard!"

The food arrived and they ate in silence, Abby still gulping back tears. They cleared their plates and the two brunettes took Abby's hands again.

Abby looked at Sarah and then at Jenny, wiping her eyes and apologising, "I'm sorry..both of you. I didn't mean to spoil our night out." Jenny tightened her grip on Abby's hand and said, "You didn't ruin it, babe. Let's all go back to mine, and ill cheer you both up!"

The two other women nodded their heads enthusiastically and jumped up, pulling Jenny with them. They each shared a passionate kiss before leaving the restaurant, walking hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

3 - Abby/Sarah

An exhausted and terrified Sarah collapsed in a heap after running away from a furious Raptor, which had caught up with her and was about to pounce on her. Abby screamed, sprinting towards her even though Connor and Danny had tried to hold her back. "Get away from my wife!" She shrieked frantically, and pushed Sarah out of the way of the angry Raptor's reach.

In what seemed slow motion, Abby tripped over the Raptor's long lashing tail. She knew this was the end for her. The Raptor jumped on top of Abby and tore her with it's claws, her blood pooling around her.

Sarah watched in horror as the Raptor ripped the woman she loved's body apart, screaming Abby's name. Becker had run over with his shotgun, and fired at the creature that was about to lunge at Sarah, but she paid no attention, she was too shaken to move. The creature had just missed Sarah, toppling over, limp and lifeless.

Without thinking, Sarah shakingly ran over to Abby's body, her world shattering into millions of pieces as she looked at the horrific sight before her.

She sank back down to her knees, tears meandering down her pale face. She took Abby's bloody hand and sobbed heartbrokenly. Abby's clothes were stained bright red - _her _blood. Her limbs were almost unrecognisable. Sarah saw her partner's eyes flicker and slightly open.

Abby groaned in intense and sickening pain. "Sa..Sarah your ok..ay" She mumbled, relieved, her voice breaking as she tried to fight the urge to close her eyes, knowing it was getting harder to ignore. Becker, Connor and Danny went to get the medical equipment. Sarah took Abby in her arms and rocked her, "Shhh, Its okay Abby. you'll be fine darling, help is on the way." She replied, her tears splashing Abby's forehead.

The three men were running over with the first aid kit. Abby groaned in agony again, sinking into Sarah's chest, whispering, "I love you Sarah Maitland." She closed her eyes and Sarah felt her go limp in her arms.

"NOOOOO!" Sarah cried desperately, clutching Abby closer to her chest and felt so much grief - also anger at herself for not saving her own wife. The others were holding back tears and Danny put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and said softly, "She's gone Sarah. We were too late..I'm sorry."

Sarah felt herself tear into two. "She can't be! No! We have to save her!" Sarah screamed, kicking and shrieking as Becker and Danny took her gently by the arms and walked her away.

Connor knelt down by Abby, letting his tears finally fall. His flat mate..his best friend..dead. The girl he had known for three years and was very important in his life. She was like an older sister to him. He sobbed uncontrollably and then lifted Abby's mauled body and carried her back to the others.

**Oh my gosh. I cried so much writing this, I was going to not post this one because I don't like character deaths - especially not my favourite CHARACTERS! :( Uhhh, sorry guys if you hate me for that. Review please, much love. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

4 - Matt/Becker

"Happy birthday Becker!" Matt cheered as soon as Becker entered the ARC Ops. Becker groaned, "I hate birthdays."

Matt walked up to him and handed him a big parcel. It read, 'To Becker, Happy Birthday - Matt.' Becker looked at it confused, then smiled warmly at him. "Thanks Matt, It means a lot. I haven't really been given any presents since I was little."

Matt chuckled, smiling back, "Well Mate, don't just stand there! Open it!"

But Becker wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring longingly into Matt's grey-blue unreadable eyes. Matt caught his stare and quickly lowered his to the floor, blushing slightly. Becker cleared his throat, looked away and made his way over to a near-by table.

He tore open the parcel, his muscles bulging. Matt was staring at his toned, muscular physique, but then jumped when he felt his crotch tighten and sighed uncomfortably. "_Shit.._" He cursed under his breath, as he tried to hide his errection by covering the crotch of his jeans with his hands.

Becker lifted up his gift from Matt, a brand new shotgun with his initals on it. The man looked happy with his present, "Thank you! This is my favourite type of gun..How did _you_ know?" He questioned, intrigued.

"Erm..I suppose I did ask Jess and she noted that in your files it said you loved your old shotgun more than any other gun."

Becker laughed, "Ohhh that beauty. I miss that thing." He then raised his eyebrow at the thought of Jess reading through his personal stuff.

The other man, Matt, smirked, "I'm sorry but you can't use your gun against creatures..Abby would kill you - and ME for giving it to you in the first place!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't touch you! Ah, she'd like to try and put a finger on me!" Becker chuckled.

Matt came closer to Becker and reminded, "Remember, Abby is an awesome kick boxer. You wouldn't stand a chance." Becker poked Matt playfully and dared, "Want to bet Anderson?"

The older man laughed at his question and ignored it. They both were quite close to each other at this point and both lost for words. Becker decided to end the silence and hugged Matt, sarcastically saying, "Aw im sorry Matt..didn't mean to scare you!"

"Ha. Like that scared me." pouted Matt, and he returned the hug, his arms wrapping around Becker's slim waist.

Just as Becker was about to let go, He felt Matt's errection press against his leg. Matt gasped, ashamed as he tried to get out of the hug, but Becker grasped him tighter, his own errection pushing against Matt's crotch, and he smiled seducively down at him.

"Uhh.." Matt started but was cut off as Becker took his face in his rough hands and tilted his head up. He was about to lock lips with Matt when Jess came bouncing in.

Both of them let go as quickly as possible, Jess seemed oblivious of what she had interrupted. She was holding a card and a box of chocolate in her dainty little hands. She passed them over to Becker, squealing excitedly, "Oh Happy birthday Becker!" Giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark there.

Deep down, Matt felt jelousy bubble in the pit of his stomach, but saw Becker grimace and swipe at the wet makeup on his stubbly face. He cheered up considerably.

"Thanks J-Jess." The soldier grinned, giving her a small smile and took the chocolates and the card from her grasp. "You know, I nearly ate them on the way to work. Your lucky because they are my favourites!" Chirped Jess, "Hi!" She welcomed, turning to Matt.

Both men smirked at Jess's cuteness and Matt replied, "Hey Jess."

The young bubbly woman was wiggling about before she announced, "Hmm birthday _man_, I was thinking..do you..want to go for a date tonight..with me? to celebrate your birthday? besides..I kinda fancy you!" Once she finished rambling, she blushed at what she had admitted about fancying Becker.

Matt held his breath, waiting for birthday Becker to respond. He would be gutted if Becker chose to go off with Jess - she was a lovely girl, It was just..He wanted Becker to spend his birthday with himself, not her. He knew what Becker's answer would be. It would be a yes, because he was sure that he had a little thing for the pretty brunette..even if he was about to kiss Matt a moment before.

Becker paused, apologising, "Sorry Jess, but me and Matt here are off on a date tonight, he's already asked me." Jess looked very disappointed, hurt even, but grinned up at the two men, "Have a great time guys, hope it all goes well. Matt - I want details!" Becker and Matt chuckled and Matt saluted to her, "Yes m'am!" And she giggled, marching out of the room, wobbling on her red stillettos.

"You what? When did I ask you _that?_" Matt scoffed, but secretly pleased - and Becker knew it.

"You didn't need to. It's an order. I will use force if I have to." Becker joked, pointing over to the brand new shotgun that was abandoned on the desk.

Matt smirked up at his new lover, and Becker lifted him easily into his arms and Matt wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and kissed his cheek softly while Becker carried him out of the building.

**There you go. eek! Fluffy love! :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaaay. This one was a bit difficult/strange to write..seeing as they are basically played by the same actress ( Lucy Brown woop!;) ) It seems a bit weird, but ahhh, at least I could write it hehe!:P Emma xxxx **

5 - Jenny/Claudia

The ARC team were all on the look out for the underwater anomaly. They had all been put into groups by Cutter, and were now boarding the lifeboat. Stephen and Cutter were in the first lifeboat, husband and wife -Abby and Connor were in the second, and lastly Jenny and Claudia were paired to go in the third lifeboat.

After half an hour of searching, nothing was found. No anomaly. No creature incursion. Just the sound of crashing waves and seagulls shrieking in the distance. Jenny sighed impatiently and shouted across the water to one of the lifeboats, "Connor! How long does it take to find an anomaly in the middle of the sea, especially when you have an anomaly detector!"

"I'm sorry Jenny, but it has no signal, so we are screwed." His annoying voice shouted back over the water. Jenny knuckled her forehead and Claudia sighed. There wasn't enough life jackets so the two women had to go without. Claudia hadn't been dressed sensibly, as she was shivering in a pale pink tight fitting dress. Her body was covered in goosebumps and her teeth were chattering noisily.

"Here." said Jenny as she politely took her woollen cardigan off and draped it around the other woman's shoulders. "Thank you. I hope Connor doesn't plan to keep us here much longer, we'll all get hyperthermia!" Claudia muttered, stamping her feet.

Jenny and the lifeboat driver nodded in agreement. Both women sat down on the little lifeboat's bench, huddling together to keep warm. After about ten minutes, Jenny and Claudia could hear faint shouts from Abby. The other members of the team started shouting frantically to them both too. Jenny groaned, hoping they'd found the anomaly. They both stood and turned around to look out at the sea in the other boat's directions, questioning the other's shouts.

"What are they trying to tell us?" asked Claudia. "I have no clue." was Jenny's reply, "Driver, go in closer please."

The lifeboat driver was just starting up the lifeboat again when something underneath them bashed into the lifeboat, knocking all three of them off their feet. The other lifeboat's shouts became clearer as they were trying to get back on their feet.

"There's something in the water!" Cutter hollered.

"It's coming to your lifeboat!" Stephen shouted over the water.

"Claudia! Jenny! We are on our way!" Abby shrieked in panic.

The girls screamed in horror, grabbing onto each other as the driver of the lifeboat got dragged under the water by some sort of large shark.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenny screamed, clinging onto Claudia with all her might. "Stay calm Claudia, just hold onto me!" She commanded.

Claudia was petrified. She watched the driver being chewed and swallowed by the huge beast and became paralyzed with fear.

The strange prehistoric shark lunged again, tipping the boat on its side and Claudia started slipping towards the huge jaws of the creature. Jenny held onto Claudia's hand, her other hand holding onto the bench of the boat. She felt her grip on Claudia loosen and she fought to not let go.

"Just let me go!" Claudia pleaded.

"No, I can't..and I won't!" Jenny replied, her eyes filling with tears.

"Please!" Claudia sobbed.

"I can't Claud, I love you!" she declared, making a shocked Claudia stop shrieking. Before Claudia could reply, another shark of the same era appeared and started fighting with the first, trying to win so that helpless prey could be theirs.

The first shark growled ferociously, barging into the lifeboat once more, causing the boat to topple upside down. Jenny and Claudia were plunged into the deep chilling water while the sharks continued their fight.

They were slowly losing conciousness, falling deeper and deeper into the vast stretch of sea whilst clinging to each other as tight as they could.

...

About two hours later, Claudia woke up, her head pounding and her eyesight was blurry. When she could see clearly, she found herself back in Cutter's lifeboat. She could make out Stephen's voice saying that the creatures were sent back unharmed and the anomaly was locked.

As she looked down, she noticed that she was tightly packed in a sleeping bag, with Jenny spooned in her arms. She sighed, glad that the woman she was holding was alright. But then she realised something. Both women had their bodies flushed against each other, while only wearing their underwear. Claudia gulped, taking in the sight of Jenny in her black lacy underwear, noting how hot she looked.

She nuzzled into the woman's neck, who was still sleeping soundly, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

She drifted off into a peaceful sleep, their body heat a comforting feeling.

**Hope you have liked reading the few I have posted! Going on holiday 'till saturday, so I wont be updating until then. Review if you want, it would be nice to read some of them when I get back! ;D Emzy xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back from my holiday woo! The Smiler was awesome! Now back to my drabbles yay! Hope you enjoy, sorry I couldn't update for a bit. Emma xx**

6 - Connor/Stephen/Nick

All three men were on a romantic cruise around Italy. Connor and Cutter were both using the boat's telescopes, looking out at the horizon, both marvelling at all the different Italian attractions that came into view. Stephen sighed, watching both men as they talked about each attraction in too much detail.

He was soon bored, so he pulled out his mobile from his pocket to find it had no signal. "Damn." He muttered to himself, wondering how long those two will be finishing their sightseeing and knowing them - not anytime soon.

Stephen tried to distract himself. He unzipped his suitcase, smiling slightly as he heard Connor gasp excitedly, "Look Nick! It's the Roman Colosseum!". Stephen dug deeper into his suitcase and found his photo album, grabbing it and flicking through his latest photos. It was him with his two boyfriends, Connor and Cutter. Abby had been the one taking hundreds of photos of them, her smile wide as she flashed the camera at them.

He had been the one to book the boat cruise for his boyfriends, knowing Connor and Cutter were the type of men who loved exploring ancient attractions and what-not. But that wasn't the main reason he had brought them here, and he knew that now was the time. "Fuck it." He whispered under his breath, reaching out and grabbing two small black velvet boxes, slipping them secretly into his pocket.

Cutter and Connor were now chatting about the Trevi Fountain, and Stephen chuckled at their geekiness. He loved it when they were engrossed in a topic, even though it was sometimes irritating, but it made his heart flutter when they both rambled on about the most random of things.

Without a moment to lose, he quickly crouched down and crawled in front of the two scientists, laughing at the fact that they hadn't noticed he was there. He ignored the twinges of pain as he got a few splinters whilst crawling along the boats deck.

Meanwhile, both Cutter and Connor were looking out over the sea when a sparkling shape appeared in front of both of their telescope lens's. They both lowered the telescopes and their mouths fell open at the sight of two beautiful silver rings with diamonds, while Stephen was down on one knee, smiling nervously at them. He gulped, "..Nicholas Cutter and Connor Temple..Will you marry me?"

Connor's eyes glistened with tears, and he smiled as wide as he could and Cutter was grinning from ear to ear. Then both men nodded happily and Stephen kissed Connor softly, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other resting on Cutter's waist. He then kissed Cutter, and then exhaled, leaning his head on Cutter's bare shoulder. Stephen then pulled away slightly so Cutter could kiss Connor. They all held each other tightly, not wanting to ever let this moment end.

Cutter was the first to speak, "Connor and Stephen, I love you with all my heart."

Connor snuggled up to both men, "Me too, and I always will."

Stephen took one of Cutter's and one of Connor's hands and entwined their fingers together, "This is the best day of my life."


	7. Chapter 7

7 - Abby/Jess

Abby Maitland was at the local gym, lying down on a mat while lifting weights. There was about half a dozen people using the gym this morning, and it was quite peaceful. Sweat dripped from her brow, and her clothes were sodden from a long morning workout. She was wearing a white vest top and some sky blue shorts. Her hair was spiked up, slightly greasy after a few hours of training.

Jess entered the gym room, noticing Abby lifting weights and taking a short moment to admire her gorgeous breasts as the blonde lifted the weights above her head and brought them back to her chest.

Clearing her throat, she called, "Hey gym buddy!"

Abby put the weights down, span around and smiled at the young woman looking down at her. "Hey Jess, what brings you here?"

Jess smiled back and Abby took a large swig of her water. "Oh, I just ate a few bars of chocolate, thought I'd just work it off, yanno!" She answered. She did not want to admit that she was crap at anything in the gym and only came twice a week to see beautiful Abby workout.

Abby giggled, "Oh Jess, you're so silly!" and she patted her arm gently. Jess grinned at the touch, not caring that it was slightly sweaty as she walked over to the treadmills, starting one up and getting started. She had to do something here, otherwise it would awkward for Abby if she was just standing next to her and watching as she trained. She began walking slowly, and then sped up the pace. But the young woman was out of breath pretty quick, even though she'd been coming to the gym for a month now.

She quickly stopped the machine, panting. She took a big gulp of her drink, tipping some over her head so that it meandered through her silky chestnut hair and soaked into her grey hoodie. She restarted the machine, cursing at herself for being such a rubbish runner.

Abby had gotten back to her weightlifting, but was becoming distracted. She kept peering over at Jess, secretly staring as her little arse bounced as she was running. She smiled to herself. She had a massive crush on the girl, but didn't think she should act on it just yet.

As Jess continued to run, images flashed through her mind. They were about Abby. One was that she was getting hunted down by a future predator, and Jess could hear her screams and ran to save her but she was too late - she was getting ripped limb from limb right in front of Jess's eyes.

Abby could see from the mirror in front of Jess that the woman was crying, and she immediately felt concerned. She watched as Jess was finding it hard to breathe, still on the treadmill, so she put her weights down and walked over to Jess, pressed the stop button on the machine and carefully took Jess by her arm and moved her to lean against the wall.

She looked around the gym, nobody else had noticed the young girl, so she picked up her own water bottle and let Jess have some. Jess drank gratefully. Abby stroked her cheek and said calmly, "Just breathe Jess..Breathe."

Jess shuddered at her kindness and sank to her knees, a single tear dripped down her damp cheek. Then she mumbled over and over, "I could have saved you. I should have. I didn't mean to leave you to die!"

The confused look on Abby's face met with the distraught look on Jess's. "What's up Jess? I'm fine, you didn't leave me to die. What do you mean?" Abby asked, worried.

Jess managed to calm down and steady her breathing, and Abby pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms gently around her and she relaxed into her embrace.

"I-I'm really sorry Abby. I just..I just had a bad daydream..I'm sorry to worry you! Oh god, I'm such a mess!" Jess whispered, and Abby tightened her grip and sighed in relief, "It's okay, you nearly gave me a heart attack! So what was this daydream of yours about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Safe in Abby's arms, she told her the terrifying images that appeared in her thoughts. "Don't worry Jess, I'm fine. So you didn't want me to die?" She smiled at the chance. A very small chance that the other woman could like her back..oh she hoped!

Jess rubbed her eyes, her mascara smudging over her face. Both women laughed. Jess looked at the floor and said in a voice no louder than a whisper, "Of course not! Your my best friend. And I..I.." Jess ended, deciding if she admitted her feelings, she would lose Abby as a friend.

"Love you too." Abby finished, glancing up at Jess, her heart pounding. To Jess, she didn't care that anyone was in the room anymore. She felt as if her feet were not touching the ground. Abby loved her back? She'd never been happier.

Jess nodded shyly and leant in closer, capturing Abby's lips and she kissed her back, lips parting and their tongues danced together. They didn't care who saw, they just needed each other.

And now they had each other.


	8. Chapter 8

8 - Connor/Becker

The ARC team had been called out to search for the new anomaly. The team were on their way, Danny, Sarah and Abby in one car and Connor and Becker in another. Danny's group had made it to the anomaly site, while Connor and Becker were stuck in a huge traffic jam.

Becker was driving, and he had started beeping his horn furiously as the traffic ahead wouldn't move. He was annoyed, because he was meant to keep the team safe and he couldn't do that when he was stuck in a long line of cars. His boyfriend Connor was sat in the seat next to him, jiggling about clutching his crotch.

The pissed off soldier hissed, "Connor, will you stop doing that! Your making the car shake!"

Connor closed his eyes and groaned, "Can't. Need the toilet. I'll pee me'self!" Becker sighed and replied, "Well get out of the car and go in the bushes!" Connor looked up at his boyfriend and grimaced, "I'm not going to piss in a bush next to a motorway when thousands of people will be watching!"

Amused, Becker said, "Then don't go then. Hold it in!" The car was wobbling as Connor was uncomfortably wiggling, and he complained "But I can't-" Getting cut off as Becker pecked his lips, then smirked and opened the passenger door, pushing Connor out. "And don't be long!"

Connor grunted unhappily, making his way over to the trees. He slid his jeans down, and then his pink boxers. He starting pissing when he heard a click and turned to see Becker snapping a photo of him with his arse hanging out. "BECKER! I AM GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND-" He shouted embarrassed, but got cut off again.. this time, something small gripped onto his cock. He screamed in pain, looking down and there he saw a baby ddictodon hanging mid air, biting down on his penis. "OUCH! OH MY GOD!" He shrieked in agony.

Becker climbed out of the car and ran over to him concerned, then threw his head back and doubled over laughing at the sight in front of him. Connor was cursing and yelling in terrible pain, trying to shake the poor thing off himself. Becker saw the agonising pain that it was causing Connor, and he walked over to him, quickly lifting him up into his arms, carrying both him and the baby ddictodon back into the car before nosy drivers started staring. Connor groaned and yelped as the dinosaur sunk his teeth into his skin deeper and blood seeped out. Becker laid down Connor along the back seats of the car, rubbing the young man's shoulders sympathetically.

Becker kissed Connor's cheek, promising, "Conn, I'm going to get you to hospital ASAP. I need you to keep calm and ill try to get this thing off you before the doctors question the fact a dinosaur is..um well you know."

Connor grabbed Becker's hand, tightening his grip so that Becker had to grit his teeth together. Connor was shaking from head to toe, and whispered, "I'm scared Hilary..It really hurts. Please..please get it off!"

Wasting no time, Becker took hold of the ddictodon, releasing his other hand from Connor's grasp and gently holding the man's cock. He started to pull the ddictodon from Connor, but the ddictodon wouldn't let go. Connor's pain laced cries made Becker's heart ache for him. After a few minutes, Connor grew impatient and choked out, sobbing, "Just get it off! I don't care how, I just want it off now!"

So the soldier obeyed, and with one strong yank, he pulled the baby dinosaur away from Connor's body. Connor grabbed his crotch, the intense pain making him pass out. Becker lifted the ddictodon and put it under his jacket, walking out of the car and shutting it in the boot. It kept barking "Hi!" which made Becker chuckle. He then went back to Connor, and felt him stir from passing out. He pulled Connor's boxer's back on and his jeans, while Connor was whimpering and groaning. Becker picked up his phone and called the ambulance.

...

The next day, Connor woke up to see Becker next to him. He was in a hospital bed and when he became more aware he felt a burning sensation coming from his crotch area.

"Hey." Becker greeted, leaning over and taking Connor in his arms and kissing his forehead softly, "Do you remember what happened?"

Connor replied, "Yeah, sorta. Oh my god. My cock stings!" Becker smiled at him, feeling a pang of guilt for making him pee in the bushes. "Yeah. Your going to have a scar. Six stitches. But at least it's still there!" He reminded, and Connor chuckled, but then regretted it as the pain made him want to vomit.

"By the way, what did you tell the doctor? What did you come up with?" Connor asked. Becker blushed and whispered, "Erm..I couldn't say that a dinosaur did that..so I had to say that I..I..I gave you a blowjob..and I wasn't too careful!"

**Hahaaha Poor Connor! But it made me laugh. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

9 - Emily/Jess

It had been a long, confusing and very tiring day for Emily. She had been time travelling with a group of people. Herself, Ethan and her close friend Charlotte had run through an anomaly which led them to present day london: their future. Charlotte had died, and Ethan had run off. She was alone. Until the ARC team had found her and taken her in. Not one person there was the least bit sympathetic, that was until Jess had appeared.

...

Emily was sat in a small enclosed room alone, feeling the camera in the corner burn into her. Jess had entered the room, smiling at the Victorian woman. She couldn't smile back as she was still recovering from her friend's death. Jess gave her a kind hug and introduced herself, "Hey Emily. I'm Jess! This must be really strange for you, but don't worry - I'll get you out of here."

Emily nodded, glancing up at the pretty young woman, shyly replying, "Hello Jess. But didn't that Lester say I was to be kept here?". The other woman reached and took Emily's arm, pulling her to her feet. "Well..I was wondering whether you wanted to come and stay with me at my flat for a bit? I know we've only just met, but I think it would be a lot more comfortable than staying here for however long Lester says. It would be great to have a new flatmate, since Connor and Abby have found a house together and left me!" laughed Jess, but Emily could see the loneliness and trust in Jess's eyes and said, "Um..If thats alright with you..It would be nice to have some company!"

"Of course it's alright. Lets go!" Jess reassured, both leaving the ARC building in fits of giggles, but making sure nobody recognised the woman from another era.

Pulling up outside of Jess's small flat, Emily rushed out of the car, feeling a wave of nausea build up in her stomach. Jess patted Emily on the back softly. Blushing, Emily mumbled, "Sorry. I've never been in one of those before. As you know." Pointing to the young woman's blue car.

"Oh. That. Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" gleamed Jess, unlocking her flat door and stepping inside on her bright orange high heels, Emily close behind her.

They entered the bright, happy flat and Jess took her hand and walked her into her spacious living room, Emily's eyes widened at all the brightly coloured pots and paintings, then sank down into one of the leather sofas, tucking her knees up to her chest. "Seem's you've made yourself at home." giggled Jess, her eyebrow raising.

"Ha, I see I have. I'm so tired..but wow, this place is amazing!" Emily gasped in awe. Jess sat down next to the Victorian woman, laughing, "Thankyou! It's not so bad I suppose. Would you like some tea? Or there's some diet coke in the fridge?"

"Diet coke? what's that?" Emily questioned.

Jess stuttered, "O-Oh, sorry. I forgot. It's got a lot of sugar and stuff in it, but it's sooo good."

"I'll stick with tea please, maybe another time." Emily decided and then continued, "What's that weird thing?" Looking out into Jess's neat, also colourful garden. Jess followed her gaze and replied, "That is a trampoline. You can try it out if you want, I only use it when im not busy."

"Thanks, I'll have a go now, but what does it do?"

Jess grinned to herself at the other woman's cute questions, suggesting, "It's alright Emily, and you'll work it out, it's simple! I'll just make your cup of tea and bring it out to you."

Emily excitedly ran out into the garden while a smirking Jess watched her. The woman from the past cautiously grabbed hold of one of the trampoline poles and then leapt, clinging onto it for dear life. After five minutes of Jess's muted encouragement, Emily began jumping on the trampoline.

At first, she started shrieking, but then she started having fun. She waved up at Jess through the window, and Jess waved back and then stumbled on her high heels to her kitchen to make the tea for her new flatmate.

Jess poured the boiling water from the kettle, annoyed at herself for not asking Emily how she liked her tea. _Oh Well._ She thought, adding the teabag and two sugars, then taking out the teabag and swirling in the milk. Emily would just have to have it the way she liked it. Before she was going to bring the other woman her tea, she peered back out the window, looking down at Emily.

Emily's old fashioned jacket was hung across the trampoline net, and Emily was bare foot whilst wearing a white frilly shirt, and blue faded jeans. She jumped up and down, shrieking with her laughter, her breasts bouncing with each jump. Jess, stared longing at her curves, practically drooling. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her jump in surprise and then pulled her gaze away from the woman and to the phone that was now in her palm.

A message from Lester, reading; _Jess. Your needed at the ARC. That bloody Victorian woman Matt had brought in has escaped somehow. Get here ASAP to track her. J.L. _Jess let out a low chuckle, and was going to make some excuse not to go when she felt a warm body press against her back, and soft hands cupped her breasts through the fabric of her dress and she squealed, dropping her mobile.

Turning her head slightly, she saw that it was Emily. Before she could say anything, Emily whispered in her ear, "I saw you admiring my breasts through the window. I'd love to get a better view of yours.." She trailed off, sucking on Jess's ear lobe, squeezing her little breasts tighter. Jess moaned at the touch and her eyes darkened in lust. She turned fully around, pulling her dress over her head, while Emily watched, moaning in appreciation. Emily unclasped Jess's bra, flinging it to the side, and got the sight she had been asking for.

**Whoops. I'm a little bit naughty..heheehe.**


	10. Chapter 10

10 - Abby/Jenny

Abby had been running around the ARC all day searching for Sid and Nancy while the others were out in the field. It was Connor's fault, of course, but Abby decided she'd rather look for the two rascals then be an option for a dinosaur's menu.

She had got filthy in the progress of finding them, especially when they had run into the Dracorex's enclosure (Thanks to Connor he had left the door open, but thankfully the Dracorex was sleeping.) and she had tripped over Nancy and had fallen head first into a pile of dinosaur faeces.

She now shuffled along to the ARC's shower room, picking up her towel and coconut shampoo from her locker. She picked a shower, still reeking of excrement and sighed. Abby stripped off and put her soiled clothes into a carrier bag for her to wash at home and got the spare clothes from her locker and put them on the floor next to her towel.

She climbed into the shower with her shampoo, turned on the tap and felt the warm running water on her shoulders, dripping down her back, making her relax. She squirted some shampoo onto her head and immediately the room was filled with a sweet-smelling coconut aroma. She sighed again, running her hands through her hair, rubbing the shampoo in and then rinsed her blonde pixie hair.

...

Meanwhile, Jenny had just finished a long hard day of chasing a herd of Compsognathus through a muddy forest and back to their own time. She and the team had got muddy, her particularly as she went to grab one of the little chicken-like dinosaurs, slipping and falling on her front hard, getting coated in mud.

Once she was back at the ARC, she headed towards the showers. Jenny walked into the shower room, smiling as she heard running water and the loud humming of Abby's voice. She collected her clothes and towel, plonking them next to Abby's. She stripped off, taking in the gorgeous smell of the shampoo Abby was using, coconut.

Without hesitation, she slowly opened the shower curtain, and saw that Abby was facing the opposite wall, squirting more shampoo into her blonde hair. Jenny silently slipped inside, and came behind her, sliding her arms confidently around Abby's slim waist. Abby jumped and gasped, "Jenny! What are you doing in here? And what are you-" She ended, moaning softly as Jenny planted kisses along her shoulder and stopped as she reached Abby's small butterfly tattoo, kissing it tenderly.

"When did you have this done?" Jenny asked, her reply was muffled against the woman's shoulder, her hands wandering over Abby's damp skin as the shower's water pounded down onto them.

Abby chuckled cutely, "When I was twenty. I have two though. One there and one on my stomach." She sighed with pleasure, arching her back. Jenny spun her around. Abby took a moment to take in Jenny's beautiful naked body. Her eyes lingered the older womans breasts as she leaned to capture Jenny's lips. They kissed in eager passion as Abby cupped Jenny's breasts, making Jenny whimper Abby's name.

Jenny pulled back from Abby's lips, travelling down to her stomach and kissing the silver dolphin tattoo. Abby stroked Jenny's cheek, giggling as the other woman was kissing her tattoo. Jenny stood up and claimed Abby's lips again, and Abby ran her hands through her new lover's hair.

While they continued, Lester strolled into the room, wondering where the two had got to. He did a double take when he saw the shower curtain wide open and the two women oblivious, still snogging roughly with no clothes on and Lester gasped, his jaw dropping. After a minute or so, he cleared is throat, but they couldn't hear him over the running water. He sniggered evilly, an idea playing in his head. He groaned and put his hands over his eyes when he heard Abby moan loudly, shouting "Fuck me!" to Jenny, and Jenny had done that, as Lester could tell by all the panting and screams of pleasure.

"I can't take anymore!" Lester burst out, wondering why he was still in the room. He decided to act on his idea, and walked over to the nearest sink. He turned the hot tap on as far as he could, and waited for a few moments. It had worked, because the two women were shrieking their heads off.

Jenny had Abby pressed against the tiled wall, when all of a sudden the once boiling water turned to freezing in a second. They shrieked, both jumping out of the shower, shaking as the cool air hit their heated bodies. Nobody was in the room luckily, but their clothes were no where to be seen.

Outside the showers, a humoured Lester was strolling back up to his office. On his way up the ramp, Connor, Becker, Sarah and Danny stared up at him from the Ops with their mouths open. The sight of a smug Lester in his spotless suit casually strolling up to his office with Abby and Jenny's clothes in his hands did worry them.


	11. Chapter 11

11 - Stephen/Connor

It was Connor's first day at his part time job other than the ARC. Abby had driven him there in her dark blue mini, because Connor would likely have a car crash in his excitement. "Connor..what is so exciting about working in _Mcdonalds?_" Abby asked amused, elegantly raising her eyebrow.

"Free food Abbs! Free food!" Connor declared, and got out of the car. Abby winded down her window and gave her friend an awkward hug from inside the car, and he clumsily pecked her cheek.

"Get me some please? I can't be bothered to cook today. Big Mac with fries and a strawberry milkshake? Get yourself something too. Please Conn?" Abby smiled, her facial expression almost as adorable as Connor's puppy dog eyes. Connor could not resist. He nodded, and waved as Abby's car drove out of sight.

He stepped into the busy, crowded fast food building, when one of the workers stopped him and said, "Ah, Mr Temple. Here's your name tag. Today you are on the drive thru windows. Please don't make a mess of this." He handed Connor the name tag, holding out his hand and the other man shook it and smiled.

Connor fumbled with his name tag, finally managing to pin it on. He grabbed some uniform, went into the men's toilets and put them on. He went through to the kitchen, to one of the drive thru's windows and his mouth watered at the sight of all the delicious food just in his reach. He quickly took a handful of chips, swallowing them in a flash, sighing.

"Time to get to work." Connor groaned.

He slowly slid the glass window open and smiled at the first customers, a young woman with two young children. "Hi. What can I get you?" Connor asked politely, hoping he was doing this right. He saw that the woman was fiddling with her mobile, not looking up at him and muttered distractedly, "One Big Mac with large fries and a large diet coke, and two chicken nugget happy meals..one with fanta and the other with diet coke."

_Manners don't cost a penny. _He thought to himself. He sighed again, typing the items in and trying to add them up. He kept getting the sum wrong, and the woman grew very impatient.

"Will you just tell me how much I have to give you? It's not that hard to work out!" She spat hotly, still on her phone. Connor put his head in his hands, realising that the cash machine was used to work out the sums. Feeling stupid, he added up the items. "That'll be £5.69 then please, sorry for the confusion!" He sniggered at the last two numbers.

The lady handed him over the money and drove to the next window, mumbling under her breath angrily. "Well that didn't go _too _bad." Connor said aloud to himself.

Within seconds another car pulled up, a big burly man who looked scary to Connor. Hiding his fear, he put a fake smile on his lips, asking, "Hello there, how are you today? What can I get you sir?"

The man grunted, "Don't go all soppy on me just because I'm paying you. I want a double quarter pounder with cheese and a large coke."

"Coming right up." Connor trembled, still smiling but inside he felt a little upset by the way people were treating him. He assumed it was because they didn't know it was his first day, so he let it go.

he started to type up the order, adding it up. "Hey..Connor is it? I'm fred. Me and you are swapping windows. The manager said you can give them their orders." Another worker told him, his voice sounding kind enough.

Connor was very glad of being away from the scary man for a bit, and made his way to the other window. A couple of minutes passed and the man had driven up to his window. Connor opened it, saying, "It'll just be a moment."

The man grunted again and nodded, turning on some heavy metal music, Connor feeling deafened by the blasting song. A woman who looked to be one of the chefs rolled her eyes and placed the man's orders next to Connor. "Thanks!" He grinned, but the harassed looking woman had already gone back to work.

Connor took the items and handed them to the man, as he passed the drink over, he leaned too far and spilt it all over the mans bright red top. The costumer started cursing and he raised his fist up at Connor, then zoomed off.

The young man felt so embarrassed. He could never get anything right. After about five minutes of peace, a car he recognised drove up to his window. Connor opened it once again and was face to face with Stephen.

Stephen's mouth fell open, "Woah Connor! You work here?" He stammered, then let out a laugh.

"It's just my new part-time job. What did you order?" Connor replied, grinning sheepishly at his handsome friend. Stephen smiled back and answered, "Cool! and I've just order the new creme egg mcflurry! It's my favourite!" and he smacked his lips together. "You lucky thing! It's my favourite too!" Connor giggled.

Connor had been passed the mcflurry, and reluctantly handed it over to Stephen. His friend asked him playfully, "Do you care to share this with me then?"

"Sure!" Connor agreed enthusiastically.

Stephen got out of his car, and jumped up onto the Mcdonald's drive thru window ledge. Connor climbed through the window, sitting comfortably next to Stephen. They took turns using the plastic spoon, scooping up lumps of ice cream, the orange coloured sauce dripping over them. They both moaned appreciatively at how good it tasted, savouring the flavours on their tongues.

Customers behind Stephen started yelling and beeping their car horns, and the Mcdonald's staff were tugging at Connor's sleeve, shouting at him to get inside. They blocked out all noises, munching happily together. "This is heaven. Ice cream turns me on!" Connor laughed. Stephen brushed his arm against Connor's, sending shivers of pleasure down Connor's spine. Stephen looked deep into Connors chocolate-brown eyes, whispering, "You turn me on Connor."

Connor gasped. He could faintly hear the manager shouting that he was sacked, but Connor couldn't care less. He stared into Stephen's own eyes, and he saw a glint of longingness in them. "Want a lift home?" Stephen offered, winking at the other man.

"Yes please!" Connor replied immediately, and they both jumped down from the window ledge, Stephen getting into the driver's seat of his car and pulling Connor onto his lap. Stephen snaked his arms around Connor's waist and took hold of the steering wheel, ignoring the fact they had no seat belts on. Connor leaned back, kissing the other man's lips daringly. Stephen drove off, with Connor snuggled in his lap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. Another one here, enjoy. It's kinda split into two halves. I never knew I would write this stuff, but here you go! xD xx**

12 - Abby/Jess/Emily + Connor/Becker/Matt/Lester

Philip had taken over the ARC. He had released hundreds of future predators into the Anomaly Research Centre, wiping out many of the scientists and lab assistants. Philip's men had captured the core team by surprise and had locked them into two labs, Abby, Jess and Emily in one and Connor, Becker, Matt and even Lester in the other.

It had been three days, and the team had been given scraps of food from the soldiers and a few mouthfuls each couple of hours. They all waited anxiously for Burton and April to destroy the human race. In both labs, the air vents had stopped working, and the rooms had heated up considerably.

Jess Parker flopped down on a chair, wiping her sweaty forehead. Abby Maitland and Emily Merchant downed the last of their water and were lying on the floor, gasping in the heat. Abby rubbed her temples and gasped, "T-Too hot..". Jess nodded in agreement. Emily sighed exhaustedly, panting, "Girls..we need to ge..get out of h-here."

"Well we can't can we!" Abby snapped, the unbearable heat making her blood boil. She didn't mean to snap at Emily, she was just too hot, too tired and too worried about what Philip was doing. He could have wiped out the rest of the population by now. She saw that Emily looked quite upset at her outburst, so she patted her shoulder and apologised, "Sorry Em. I'm just so..so angry with what Philip has done. The heat does not help either."

Emily smiled slightly, and then replied, "It's okay. The heat is a big problem. How about we remove some of our clothes so we can cool down a bit?" Jess came and sat by the girls, croaking, "Yep. That's a good idea Emily."

Five minutes past, and Abby had thrown her jacket over in a corner. Emily undid a couple of buttons on her shirt and rolled up her sleeves. Jess was wearing a bright short yellow dress, so she didn't know what to do. She decided she'd rather stay covered up than be more exposed then the other women she was with.

But only another two minutes later, the temperature got so high, the girls were practically ripping their clothes off. They all were left in their underwear, their sweat covered bodies dripping. They blushed, looking away from each other to give each other some privacy. Abby was left in her purple lacy bra and matching pants. Emily had worn white frilly matching underwear and Jess wore black lacy underwear, kind of like Abby's.

They were all lying down in silence, and the room got so hot the few windows had steamed up. At least that stopped people seeing them in their underwear, but who was left to see them?

Jess glanced around the room, her eyes settling on the two other women with her. She let out a moan as her eyes travelled along both women's curves, their eyes thankfully closed. Jess shook her self mentally. She was straight. But now she was having doubts about her sexuality. She had bit down on her bottom lip, not able to tear her eyes from the two beautiful women in front of her.

Emily had opened one eye slightly, and gasped quietly as she saw that Jess was staring at her, and it looked like she was admiring her. Emily stood up, the heat had aroused her instantly, and she walked over to Jess, sitting down in front of her. She curled her fingers around the back of Jess's neck, and Jess let out a slight squeak before Emily's lips came crashing down onto her own. She kissed her back, and Emily could taste the sweet strawberry flavoured lip balm Jess had applied to her lips, and her tongue entered Jess's mouth, exploring it as Jess ran her hands down Emily's back.

Abby was secretly watching them, pretending to still have her eyes closed. _Shit..thats HOT! _She thought to herself, and carefully stood up, her body soaked in her sweat. She stumbled over to the two women, Jess was now sucking on the pulse point on Emily's neck, and Emily was removing the rest of Jess's clothes. Abby, feeling more aroused than ever, reached Jess, kissing her softly down her spine. Jess gasped, realising it was Abby and then Emily grabbed the blonde woman, kissing her roughly. They all fought to pleasure each other, all common sense gone, and they were now giving each other the release they needed and wanted so desperately.

...

In the second lab, the heat situation was exactly the same. Connor and Becker were slumped on the floor, groaning as the heat increased. Matt leaned against the door, breathing heavily, his lungs crushing as the temperature rose. Lester was dignified, but he soon found it too hard to bare, as he sat on a desk, leaning back against the wall and moaned, "Oh my god. I'm going to get Philip as soon as I'm out of here!"

Connor growled, hating that he had fallen for Philip. Once again, it was his fault. He snarled, stood up and kicked a stool, yelling, "Why did I listen to him! Now I've helped him destroy the human race, and got us in this mess!". Matt came over and grabbed Connor by the shoulders, and shook him and said sternly, "Listen mate. It's not your fault, you didn't know. None of us did. Now getting angry isn't going to help anyone!"

Connor's anger deflated, "I know Matt..sorry. What are we going to do?"

Becker was losing his voice, but declared, "I know what I'm doing!". And he flung his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest, droplets of sweat glistening his toned body. Lester gulped, looking away, and blushing slightly. "Seriously Becker, please warn us before you strip off." Lester snapped. But as soon as he finished saying that, Matt and Connor had thrown their shirts in a pile, leaving Lester rubbing his forehead in annoyance, "Oh. Don't listen to your boss then. Fine by me." He was uncomfortable himself, in his stuffy suit and smart stripy trousers he'd been wearing for three days. He wanted to strip off himself, but he didn't think it was professional even in this situation.

The other three younger men were all now lying on the floor, their upper bodies flushed and damp. Lester felt a familiar tightening from his groin, and then gasped. He coughed, turning to face the wall, his growing erection shocking him. He was scared, not knowing what to do, he was too embarrassed to turn back around. He felt himself panic, and an unwanted tear rolled down his cheek, and he felt ashamed. _He was their boss, for god's sake. This shouldn't be happening. He was straight..He was a married man. He had a happy life with his wife and two grown up daughters. But he knew that he wanted the three men, but he was scared. _Matt saw that Lester was turned facing the wall, shuffling on his feet. He stood up, walked over to where Lester was and stood in front of the man.

He saw another tear fall from Lester's eyes and he wiped it away. Lester pushed Matt aside, still too ashamed. That was when Matt looked down, and saw what Lester was flustered about. Matt cleared his throat, and then reached out tentatively, stroking Lester's cheek. Lester shuddered, and then his proffesionalness left him and he slammed Matt against the wall, kissing him eagerly, needing him. Matt allowed Lester to have him, and as they kissed, Connor and Becker stood up, and came other to them, shock reflected in their eyes.

Matt pulled away from Lester, grabbing Becker's hand and pushing him towards Lester. Becker smiled, feeling his erection grow. He undid Lester's belt, letting his boss's trousers pool at his ankles. Connor stroked Matt's chest, kissing him softly, and Becker took Lester's lips with his own. The four of them sank to the floor, happily engrossed in the pleasure they were giving and receiving.

...

Abby woke up, and felt the temperature had returned to normal. She glanced next to her, and saw that Emily was curled against her body, and her head was rested on her shoulder. She felt Jess's delicate arm wrapped around her waist, and could feel Jess's soft breathing on her neck. She smiled warmly at the two sleeping women, and had never felt so content in her life. They were all naked, so she leaned over Emily's sleeping form, grabbing Jess's yellow summery dress and draping it across the three of them, and then fell back into a blissful sleep.

...

Matt woke up, noticing that the temperature was normal again. His arm was wrapped around Connor's shoulders, his other was on top of Lester's chest. He saw that Becker was pressed against Connor, his snoring the only noise in the room. He kissed Lester's cheek, sighing. It had been one amazing night. All four were happily spent, and cuddled together. He fell back asleep, actually feeling happy for the first time in his life.

**Ooo. Another naughty one. Aha. xx**


End file.
